


An angel's kiss

by purplefuzzysocks001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels Have Mates, Angels Have Visible Wings (Supernatural), Complete, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mostly Fluff, Wingfic, but thats about it, from my cold dead hands, you can pry this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefuzzysocks001/pseuds/purplefuzzysocks001
Summary: A vampire hunt starts out simple enough but when Gabriel gets injured, it throws Sam and Dean for a loop when they find out some rather interesting facts about their angels.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

If it were up to Sam, he would have left Gabriel at home to help Cas update the warding around the bunker. But, at Cas’ and Dean’s insistence, Gabriel was sitting in the backseat of the Impala while they headed towards a possible vamp next less than an hour’s drive. 

“So two confirmed deaths and six missing people within a week?” Dean asked, probably drawing up a mental image of what they were going to be up against. Sam hummed in affirmation, watching the passing roadside in idle interest. Gabriel shifted in the backseat again, then sat up straight a moment later. 

“Something’s off,” Gabriel murmured, and Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror in concern. 

“What is?” Sam asked before Dean had the opportunity. Gabriel only looked at him with sharp eyes. 

“Just have the feeling,” Sam glanced at Dean, who had an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to handle whatever it is,” 

“We have to find the nest first,” Sam didn’t bother to hide his irritation at the lack of planning that had gone into the hunt. 

“I-” Dean’s smartass answer was cut off when he hit something in the road, sending the car skidding and the object flying. “The hell was that?” Dean was out of the car before Sam or Gabriel could protest, and seconds later, he was thrown backward against the windshield. 

Sam scrambled out of the car, acutely aware of Gabriel doing the same thing behind him. Four vamps stood, baring their fangs at the three hunters. Grunting, Dean rolled himself off the car and Sam tossed him a spare blade they’d stashed in the glove compartment. It wasn’t ideal, but it would certainly do the job.

The vamps charged as a group, and surprisingly, Gabriel was the first one to kill one. Furious, the biggest vamp in the group abandoned his charge on Dean to go after Gabriel.   
Sam killed the vamp that was on him and turned his attention to the one that had gone after Gabriel. He’d almost reached the angel when Gabriel let out a pained cry and fell to his knees, blood from nowhere flowing onto the road. 

“Gabe?” Dean shouted, racing over. Sam killed the last vamp just before Dean arrived. “What happened?”

“Wing…” Gabriel was turning pale. “Stand back and close your eyes,” As the brothers took several steps back, Gabriel slowly took off his leather jacket and undershirt before closing his eyes in pained concentration. 

A wall of hot air nearly knocked them both off their feet, and Sam barely managed to balance himself on the Impala. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispered, kneeling next to Gabriel’s massive golden wings. His left wing was crumpled on the ground, staining the ground and the feathers with red. Sam was frozen in shock, staring at the image in front of him. “Let’s get you to a motel and we’ll try to get this cleaned up,” Dean said and Gabriel nodded tensely, letting Sam help him stand up and walk to the car. 

“We passed a motel six about five miles back,” Sam said, and Dean threw the car into drive and slammed on the gas. 

“We might need to contact Castiel,” Gabriel’s strained voice piped up from the backseat. “I’ll need to go back to the bunker, I’m basically a walking target now,” Dean pulled into the parking lot and raced inside, leaving Sam and Gabriel in the car. Gabriel was crumpled into one corner, both wings folded awkwardly while he sluggishly tried to stop the blood flow. Sam wasn’t sure how Gabriel had managed to fit them in the car. 

“He’s coming back, do you think you can stand?” Gabriel looked at Sam helplessly. 

“I can try. My grace level is already low. It’s a miracle I’m not in a coma right now,”

Dean reached the car and swung open the backseat door, catching Gabriel by his shoulder. Sam went ahead to the room to make sure they had enough space for Gabriel to spread his wings. 

After he’d pushed all the furniture to the side, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called Cas. 

“Sam? What’s the matter?”

“Gabriel is hurt,” Sam said bluntly, and the noise on the other side of the line fell quiet. “His wing, he said we might need your help and he can’t heal it by himself,”

“Where are you?” Cas’ voice had an edge to it Sam had never heard before. 

“Motel six by the church. It’s-” Sam cut off when Cas appeared in front of him, ending the call. Dean and Gabriel stumbled into the room and Cas swore quietly when he saw Gabriel’s wings. 

“How are all of you not dead yet?” Cas asked incredulously and Gabriel looked up wearily, sagging onto the bed. 

“We both know how they handled the manifestation,” Gabriel said, his words running together slightly. Cas bristled slightly but didn’t say anything else on the matter. 

“I need you to get me holy water. Lots of it,” Cas kneeled on the floor next to Gabriel’s wing, gingerly touching it while Dean ran to the car.

“Ow- shit!” Gabriel’s right wing flailed while grace flowed out of Cas’ fingertips. Dean returned with the gallon of holy water. 

“Thank you, Dean. Now stay at least ten feet away from me and don’t ask any stupid questions,” Cas opened the bottle, letting the holy water flow over his hand and onto Gabriel’s wing. 

Dean stood motionless next to Sam, not taking his eyes off of Gabriel and Cas. Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gently pushing on the wing while Gabriel bit back a whimper. 

Cas’ hands and eyes were glowing bright blue, and Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from the archangel. He barely noticed Cas slump tiredly against the bed when Gabriel seemed to fall into unconsciousness. 

“Is he okay?” Dean asked, and Cas just nodded. 

“Do not wake him up,” Cas stood, balancing himself on the wall. 

“Are you sure you should be alone at the bunker? You look like you’re gonna collapse,” Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas, who gave his best reassuring smile

“Of course I’m perfectly alright. I could still smite anything that came into the bunker-”

“Bullshit,” Dean interrupted. “I’ll grab another room and you and Gabriel will stay and recover. Me and Sammy will look into the vamps later,” Dean was out of the room before Cas could argue. 

“How are the wardings looking?” Sam grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it up next to Cas, who shrugged at the question. 

“Slow. I have to take down a lot of the wardings that are already there, which is difficult, because, ya know,” He gestured to himself tiredly. “Bit hard for an angel to take down angel wardings without blasting the place to bits,”

“I’m sure Dean or I could head back with you and Gabriel. He won’t like splitting up but I think we’d both rather have one of us keeping an eye on our two exhausted angels,” Cas smiled to himself, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Dean worries about me too much,” Cas said quietly. “I can take care of Gabriel tomorrow at the bunker,” Dean swung the door open again, keys to another room dangling from his fingertips. 

“We’re right across the hall. Let us know if anything breaks in,” Dean chuckled to himself and Cas smiled at him fondly and nodded slightly and Sam followed Dean to their new room.

“You think they’ll be okay to go back to the bunker tomorrow? They’re both low on grace,” Dean sent Sam a glance from over the top of the mini-fridge. 

“They’re going back tomorrow?” Sam nodded, letting the ‘well, duh’ expression onto his face. Dean pursed his lips, thinking. “I bet we could finish off that nest right now and head back with them in the morning,”

“Well yeah, but we still don’t even know where the nest is,” Dean waved his hand in dismissal. 

“It’ll be easy enough to find. Basically left a trail of dead bodies pointing to two different locations,” Dean straightened and closed the mini-fridge. “Let’s at least scout out the two locations. One’s a church and I think the other is a mine shaft,”

“Better than nothing,” Sam muttered, grabbing the keys to the impala off the table and tossing them to Dean. They drove in silence, both watching the road ahead of and behind them warily. The mine shaft had been empty, which initially relieved Sam, but nervous anticipation was forming a knot in his stomach as they got closer to the church. 

Dean parked the car in a thickly wooded area, not taking his eyes off the church while Sam gathered weapons and dead man’s blood. 

“Ready?” Sam nodded, getting out of the car and closing the door as quietly as possible. A single light flickered through a window on the second floor. 

The brothers were able to sneak to the church through the wooded area, and entered through the back. A small group of young vamps laid on the floor, surrounded by booze bottles filled with blood. 

“Ew,” Sam whispered, stepping around them and swinging his machete down on the vamp closest to him. The other vamps woke with a start, baring their fangs and lunging at Sam and Dean. 

The vamps didn’t put up much of a fight against the hunters, and within minutes heads, bodies and blood covered the floor. Dean immediately headed for the staircase and Sam followed soon after. Droplets of blood stained the creaking wood, growing darker and larger as the steps got higher. 

Voices drifted from behind a closed door, followed by a dull thud and muffled screams and curses. Dean crept to the door, resting his hand on the knob and waiting for Sam to signal that he was ready. 

“Let’s go,” Dean turned the knob and shoved the door open, swinging his machete at the closest thing in front of him. The vamp fell to the ground, head thudding on the wood a beat later. 

“Hello, Winchesters,” Sam counted six vamps, all circling around a teenage girl and a small boy connected to thin medical tubes. Sam only grunted in reply, tightening his grip on his machete. Without warning, the six vamps all lunged for Sam and Dean, claws and fangs bared. 

Sam could hear Dean cursing to himself, a habit Dean had picked up from John. Every movement Dean made was accompanied by a long stream of insults, often decorated with the overuse of the word ‘fuck’. 

Sam killed two skinny vampires easily, with only a thin scratch on his left arm. Dean was still grunting and swearing, with three vamp bodies lying at his feet. The last vampire didn’t stand a chance, and Dean killed it without any hesitation. 

“Thank you guys so much,” The girl ripped the tubes out of her arm as soon as Sam broke the bonding around her wrists. 

“How did you guys end up here? Where are your parents?” Dean asked, hoisting the toddler onto his hip while Sam helped the girl stand. 

“My mom kicked me out,” She said quietly. “I was heading to my aunt’s house because she has a job for me,” 

“Wh-”

“Don’t pry, Dean,” Sam interrupted. “We can get you some bus tickets or something to help you get to your aunt’s house,” The girl nodded gratefully, but her reply was cut off when the boy on Dean’s hip reached for her with a commanding “Mama!”

“Hold the hell on, how old are you?” Sam and the girl rolled their eyes at Dean simultaneously. 

“I turn nineteen next week. Not like it’s your business,” She snapped and Sam didn’t bother hiding a laugh. 

“Let’s go,” Dean grumbled, heading towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam and Dean got back to the hotel, Dean was still muttering curses to himself under his breath. 

“I’m gonna go check on Gabriel,” Sam said, handing Dean the duffel bag and knocking on the door. It opened a crack, and Sam took that as his invitation to step inside. Cas was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, appearing to be asleep. Gabriel was next to him, leaning against the headboard. 

“Hey, Samsquatch,”

“How’s your wing doing?” Gabriel’s eyes flickered and Sam gently closed the door behind him. 

“Sore. It’ll need some attention later on,” Gabriel shifted his back slightly. “Where’d you and Dean-o disappear to?”

“We went ahead and killed off the nest,” Sam was acutely aware of Gabriel’s eyes narrowing slightly. “At least you two won’t have to worry about flying back now,”

“Right…” Gabriel trailed off when Cas shifted on the bed, eyes screwed shut. 

“Can I ask you something?” Gabriel only raised an eyebrow at Sam.

“What is it? Want to jump my bones?” Gabriel grinned cheekily when Sam’s face lit up in a blush.

“Earlier you said something about how Dean and I could see your wings…” Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly and he started chewing on his bottom lip as he mulled an answer. 

“It’s not common, especially in humans,” Gabriel paused, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing slowly. “Usually, if a human can see angel wings, then it means that the human has an angel mate,” Sam blinked in surprise.

“I- What?” Gabriel grinned again at Sam’s sputtering. 

“All angels have mates, it was kinda dad’s way of keeping us all organized. Of course, some of us got human mates and started a bunch of issues. That’s why I don’t really go upstairs anymore,”

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered. “Does that mean me and Dean...” Gabriel nodded, glancing pointedly at Cas then pointing at the door. 

“Well duh,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean has been trying to hide the fact that he’s head over heels for Cas for ages,” Gabriel’s eyes lit up, and Sam could sense he was forming a plan. 

“We should-”

“Don’t plan anything,” Sam’s attention snapped to the bed, where Cas was looking at the two tiredly. “Just let me deal with Dean and you deal with your own mate,”

“You’re no fun, Cassie,” Gabriel complained and Cas rolled his eyes. A gentle knock on the door brought all attention of Dean, whose hair was still dripping from a shower. 

“How are you guys feeling?” Dean asked, barely sparing Gabriel a second glance. 

“I’m alright,” Cas said. “I can’t speak for Gabriel, his wing has a lot more healing to do,” Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who was half-scowling at Cas. 

“My wing is fine. Give me another two days and I’ll be back better than ever,” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. 

“It takes ages to heal from a wound like that-” Cas started, but Gabriel cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

“Well, we’re going back to the bunker tomorrow and we have actual medical crap there,” Dean’s words were directed at Gabriel, but Sam noticed Cas staring intently at Dean. 

“See you guys in the morning,” Sam left the room, closing the door behind him softly. 

\--

“Sam, will you help me finish healing Gabriel’s wing?” Cas asked once he’d retrieved some potions and what appeared to be holy water. 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam followed Cas to the library, where Gabriel laid shirtless in the middle of the floor, five massive pairs of wings splayed on the ground beside him. They looked bigger than they had last time Sam had seen them, and small specks of light reflected off of them in hues of color Sam had never seen before. 

“I know I’m stunning, Sammy boy, but let’s get this show on the road,” Gabriel called, sending a smirk over his bare shoulder. 

“Just a word of warning, angel wings are very sensitive,” Cas said, setting the supplies next to Gabriel’s shoulder. “Even more so than usual in this injured state,” Sam nodded, kneeling next to Cas. 

“Should I be allowed to touch them then?”

“I know you won’t hurt me, Samsquatch. It’s alright,” Gabriel’s voice sounded a bit off to Sam, but he chalked it up to it being either nerves or pain. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to take this bandage off,” Gabriel met Sam’s eyes for a fleeting second before Gabriel turned his head away with a pained grunt as Sam gently removed the bandage. Cas immediately poured holy oil over the wound, eyes lighting blue with grace. 

“Sam, hand me that bottle of green liquid,” Sam scrambled to find the bottle and handed it to Cas, who dumped the entire contents on Gabriel’s wing. 

“What is that stuff?” 

“Angel’s essence,” Cas grunted. “It’s how you heal an unmated angel,” Cas didn’t seem to be paying attention to what he was saying, and Sam noticed Gabriel tense up slightly at the words. 

“Cassie-”

“Sam, give me your hand,” Cas grabbed Sam’s outstretched hand, using grace to prick his finger. Sam watched as a drop of blood slowly gathered, then dripped and landed in the middle of the wound. 

The effect was instantaneous. Gabriel swore loudly as his wings and body began to glow in pure white light. Cas scrambled to his feet, dragging Sam away from Gabriel. Gabriel’s wings flexed, the tips brushing the ceiling. All at once, it stopped, and Gabriel’s wings sagged to the ground next to him. 

“Little warning next time would be great,” Gabriel muttered, slowly pulling himself to sit cross-legged on the floor. 

“The hell was that?” Sam searched Gabriel’s wing for any sign of the injury, relieved to see that there was none. 

“It’s healed,” Cas said simply, gathering the few potions he’d brought and heading out of the library. Gabriel slowly stood, folding his wings behind him. 

“Wait, some of your feathers are messed up,” Sam blurted. He didn’t realize he’d spoken until Gabriel shrugged. 

“If you want to give me a wing massage just tell me,” Gabriel teased, winking and grabbing a chair and sitting in it backward so his wings were facing Sam. Sam paused for a moment, but gathered his nerves and kneeled on the ground near the middle of his wing, where a large patch of feathers had been disturbed. 

“Are you sure-”

“I’m not gonna break in half. You can touch them,” Gabriel’s head was resting on the back of the chair, watching Sam with a soft expression. Sam ran his fingers through the feathers, marveling at the silky texture. 

Gabriel knew he was in over his head the moment Sam walked in the library. Sam probably had no idea how sensitive the wings actually were, but at least he seemed focused on what he was doing and not how Gabriel was reacting. 

“Hey, when Cas said you were unmated-” Sam glanced at Gabriel, who now seemed content with resting his chin on his forearms and staring at the ground. 

“I spent a lot of time away from humanity after the whole Jesus thing, so-” Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Humanity? Gabriel, who’s your mate?” Sam didn’t know if Gabriel was tired or embarrassed, but he missed the angel’s quick retorts and sarcasm. Sam stood, creeping closer to Gabriel. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Gabriel said. He hadn’t noticed Sam move. Sam laid his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, which were covered in tiny, sheer feathers he hadn’t noticed before. Gabriel stiffened slightly but quickly relaxed with a slow exhale. 

“Doesn’t it?” Sam whispered, lightly dragging his fingers through the feathers, watching in satisfaction as Gabriel bit his lower lip. 

“Stop being a bitch,” Sam could tell Gabriel rolled his eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. He ran his fingers through the feathers that attached to Gabriel’s wing, tugging slightly. 

“Tell me who it is,” Gabriel let out a choked gasp at the sensation, and Sam tugged the feathers again, watching Gabriel’s head dip. 

“Sam-” Gabriel’s cheeks were flushed and his chest gave away his heavy breathing. “You already… know…” Gabriel knew that Sam was moving his hands across his wings slowly on purpose, but damn if Sam’s soft breath on the back of his neck wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. 

“Gabriel,” Sam’s lips were teasing his collarbone now and Gabriel’s wings and body were quivering.

“You’ve known it’s you,” Satisfied with the answer, Sam finally kissed Gabriel, who seemed to melt into his touch. Sam kept stroking the bone of Gabriel’s wing while Gabriel fought to get his tongue in Sam’s mouth. 

A door opened and closed somewhere, but they both ignored it until a surprised curse brought their attention to Dean. 

“The hell?” Gabriel glanced at Dean from around Sam’s broad shoulders.

“What? Just cause you’re too chicken to tell Cas you like him doesn’t mean I can’t get laid,” Gabriel said innocently and Sam flushed slightly while Dean sputtered. Just when Sam was about to explain everything, Dean just rubbed the bridge of his nose, turned on his heel, and strode out of the library. 

“Oh, perfect, now you can get back to paying attention to my wings,”

“Is that just to distract me from the fact that you’ve got a raging hard-on right now?” Sam’s voice was gravelly, and he didn’t miss the shiver that went through Gabriel’s body. 

“Can’t slip anything past you,” Gabriel’s words cut off in a gasp when Sam plunged his hands deep into the feathers. “Oh, fuck, this is gonna be great,”


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell what the hell what the hell,” Dean went straight to his room and grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge he’d dragged in there. Cas watched him curiously from his own room across the hall. Both of their doors were open. 

“What's the matter?” Dean took a large swig from his beer before answering. He knew that a simple ‘nothing’ wouldn’t work when he was talking to Cas. For some reason, the angel was shirtless and was keeping his back out of Dean’s line of view.

“Sam and Gabriel and in the library about to fuck each other’s brains out,” Cas closed the book he’d been reading, tossing it onto his bed. 

“They _are _mates, Dean,” Dean’s eyes widened and immediately Cas realized he shouldn’t have said that. “Crap,”__

__“...What?”_ _

__“Every angel has a mate,” Cas was speaking carefully, trying to make sure he didn’t set Dean off on a rampage. “Usually it’s another angel, but a few angels have humans as mates. Gabriel is one of the angels,”_ _

__“And Sammy just goes along with it?” Dean was holding his beer bottle rather tightly, Cas noticed his knuckles were turning white._ _

__“Well, the angel typically won’t attempt to court their mate if there aren’t mutual feelings between the two,” Cas longed to reach for Dean’s hand. “We’re smarter than we look. I promise you Sam is completely okay with what Gabriel-”_ _

__“Do you have one? A human mate?” Cas couldn’t mistake the edge in Dean’s voice and he swallowed thickly._ _

__“I do,” Cas mumbled and Dean finally relaxed his grip on the poor beer bottle, only to run his fingers through his hair._ _

__“Who is it?” Cas sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed._ _

__“I don’t want you to get upset with me, Dean,” Cas could have sworn Dean’s jaw clenched for a fraction of a second._ _

__“Is it me?” Dean asked after a moment of silence. Cas only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment._ _

__“I didn’t want to push you away or make you feel like you didn’t have other options,” Dean crossed the hall in one long stride, brows furrowing when he saw the other half of Cas’ room. Cas’ wings were splayed across his bed._ _

__“You-” Cas cringed at Dean’s shocked expression, folding his wings as close to his body as he could, trying to hide them from Dean’s view._ _

__“They’re hideous, Dean,”_ _

__“Hideous my ass,” Dean shot back, taking another step into the room, towards where Cas was sitting on the bed. “They’re gorgeous, Cas,”_ _

__“No-” Cas laughed harshly, turning so he doesn’t have to face Dean. “They’re abominations. I didn’t mean for you to see them,”_ _

__“How could you possibly think they’re hideous?” Dean’s voice had taken a compassionate tone, such a striking difference from his earlier steely words._ _

__“They’re- they’re black and scarred and ugly… Just not what anyone expects when they see an angel. People expect wings like Gabriel’s or even Lucifer’s,”_ _

__“So what if they’re scarred? I’m scarred all over my body. The black suits you anyways,” Dean sat next to Cas on the bed, finally getting the angel to look at him. “I think they’re badass,” He gestured for Cas to extend the wing he was sitting by, and Cas reluctantly did as Dean wished._ _

__“You’re allowed to touch them,” Cas said after a long moment. “They’re just sensitive,”_ _

__“Sensitive in what way?” Dean asked with a suggestive glance, the flirtatious comment catching Cas off guard._ _

__“Exactly in the way you’re thinking of,” Cas fired back, barely able to choke back a curse when Dean shoved his entire hand into the feathers._ _

__“Holy shit, these are so soft,” Dean was mesmerized by the feathers, which would have warmed Cas’ heart on any other occasion, but right now he was trying to not let on just how sensitive the wings are. “This okay?”_ _

__“Your hands are very warm,” Cas knew he wasn’t directly answering the question, and Dean raised an eyebrow at him._ _

__“I can’t believe how stunning these are, man,” Dean wasn’t looking at Cas, but he knew the angel was giving him that trademark confused look._ _

__“Dean-“_ _

__“Just shut up for a sec,” Cas exhaled but otherwise remained silent. “I have been admiring you from afar for literal _years, _having feelings and thoughts that someone shouldn’t have about their best friend and now I get to see this part of you, and you hate them?”___ _

____“Because they’re disgusting,“_ _ _ _

____“You’re not shutting up,” Dean didn’t stop moving his hands through Cas’ wings. “Your wings are the most beautiful things I have ever seen, Cas,” Cas’ eyes were closed and he was chewing on his bottom lip. “All of you is,”_ _ _ _

____“I thought you didn’t like chick flick moments,” Cas cracked his eyes open, sending Dean a sideways glance. Dean couldn’t help but laugh and turned to face Cas._ _ _ _

____“I’d rather deal with chick flick moments than have you hate such an amazing part of you,” Cas only closed his eyes again, leaning backward until his back hit the wall. Dean was essentially using the wing as a blanket._ _ _ _

____“I can teach you how to groom them,” Cas broke the silence that had settled over them._ _ _ _

____“Oh hell yeah,” Dean shot up, pulling himself off the bed to give room for Cas to spread the wings to their full capacity._ _ _ _

____“I usually go to the garden,” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “I only have the smallest pair out right now. The only indoor room that can fit my entire wingspan is the library and that’s rather busy,” Dean snorted a laugh, following Cas out of his room and towards the stairs, both of them pointedly ignoring Gabriel’s outrageously loud moaning._ _ _ _

____“So then how many pairs do angels have?”_ _ _ _

____“It depends on rank. Archangels have five, Seraphs have four, warriors have three and every other angel has two pairs,”_ _ _ _

____“What rank are you?”_ _ _ _

____“Seraph,” They emerged in the garden, Cas motioning for Dean to stand by the door while he manifested the rest of his wings._ _ _ _

____“Holy fucking shit, Cas,” Dean felt rooted to the spot after the wall of wind had washed over him. Cas’ black wings glittered in the shaded sunlight, held majestically above his head. He flexed them to their full capacity, not meeting Dean’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“If you don’t want to, I understand,” Cas’ voice was the smallest Dean had ever heard. Dean remained silent, barely able to move his feet towards Cas. He tore his eyes away from the wings and focused on Cas’ face._ _ _ _

____Dean knew there was nothing he could say that would help Cas’ insecurity at the moment, so he simply took two long strides towards him, grabbed him by the waist, and kissed him._ _ _ _

____Cas made a small noise of surprise but eagerly kissed Dean back, hands resting on the back of Dean’s neck._ _ _ _

____“You’re fucking stunning, Castiel,” Dean murmured, moving his hands from Cas’ waist to his back where the wings connected and grinned when the angel shuddered slightly._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to groom them or tease them?” Cas asked sarcastically. He reluctantly stepped back from Dean, turning and sitting on the ground, criss-cross. He heard Dean kneel behind him, and a second later, warm hands were buried deep into the top feathers of his right wing, smoothing them and detangling any hidden debris._ _ _ _

____Cas began whispering to himself in what Dean assumed was Enochian. The words rolled off his tongue easier than curses rolled off of Dean’s, and Dean couldn’t help but notice which movements in Cas’ wings caused bigger reactions from the angel._ _ _ _

____“Feel good, angel?” Cas barely spared Dean a glance at the question but nodded in affirmation._ _ _ _

____“They’ve never been touched by someone besides me,” Cas admitted. “The sensation is foreign but nice,” Dean smiled to himself, proud of the fact that Cas had even shown his full wings._ _ _ _

____Dean moved his attention to the small feathers across Cas’ back after he’d done all he could to straighten the feathers on his actual wings. Not like there were many feathers for him to fix anyways._ _ _ _

____“Cas, the mate thing,” Dean said and Cas tensed. “Why not just tell me?” Cas’ wings sagged slightly._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t know how you would take it. I thought you’d feel trapped or would lash out and I couldn’t bring myself to do it,” Cas paused, sending Dean a quick glance over his shoulder to gauge his reaction. “I figured you’d be happier without another thing on your plate,”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Dean knew he wouldn’t cry, but he also knew he would tear himself up for seeming so unwelcoming to Cas, of all people. This might have been the only occasion that Dean cared what another person thought of him._ _ _ _

____“I suppose it ended up being alright though,” Cas wasn’t looking at Dean anymore, instead choosing to fold his hands in his lap. “Even if it did turn into a chick flick moment,” Dean grinned and stepped around Cas’ wing so he was sitting in front of him._ _ _ _

____“I guess a couple of chick flick moments isn’t too bad,” Dean murmured, pulling Cas in for another kiss. “As long as I get to take care of that,” He gestured to Cas’ crotch, watching as his eyes darkened slightly. Cas’ reply was simply to kiss Dean again._ _ _ _


End file.
